El Demonio del Cielo
by uzuindra.2
Summary: Era solo un niño cuando escapo. Pero a pesar de ello, ella lo encontró, lo amo, lo educo, lo cuido, le enseño que los demonios no solo son criaturas de maldad. Le enseño que un demonio puede amar a un niño como si fuera su propio hijo.
1. Chapter 1

**El Demonio del Cielo**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

 **Fairy Tail** …se oye divertido.— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, mirando a cierta niña que sonreía igual— Hablar normal.

" _Es...es linda"_ — pensó Naruto con cierto asombro por ver a una niña tan bonita— Pensamientos.

 **Capítulo 1:** **El demonio y el humano**

Era una noche lluviosa. La lluvia caía por el cielo y azotaba la tierra. Los árboles del bosque se movían por el fuerte viento que los azotaba.

Un niño corría entre la lluvia, un niño descalzo que llevaba solo unos pantalones cortos blancos rotos y desgastados, sin llevar nada en su torso, mostrando en su cuerpo las diferentes heridas que lo cubrían.

El niño corría mientras que gritaba fuertemente, su grito avistaba a los animales cercanos para que huyeran.

La lluvia mojaba la piel del pequeño, el frio haría temblar hasta el más duro de los hombres, pero a pesar de todos esos factores, el niño no paraba, seguía corriendo con sus puños apretados, sus ojos estrechados, sus pulmones esforzándose por continuar gritando.

Los animales huían ante el poderoso grito que el niño soltaba, pero algo no huyo ante eso, más bien se acercó para ver mejor.

La persona oculta entre las sombras vio con sus ojos naranjas a un pequeño niño de no más de ocho años. Cabello rubio dorado, ojos azules como el cielo, piel pálida que debería ser bronceada.

Poco a poco, el niño dejo de correr, deteniéndose con sus brazos caídos y cansancio total en sus ojos. Cayendo de cara al suelo, el niño coloco sus brazos a sus lados tratando de levantarse. Mientras trataba de ponerse de rodillas, el niño mostro sus pies al desconocido, sus pies cubiertos de sangre, lastimados por tanto correr.

Siendo eso algo inútil, el pequeño comenzó a arrastrarse hacia un árbol que lo ocultaría de la lluvia. Clavando sus manos en la tierra blanda, el niño poco a poco llego bajo el árbol, volteándose para mirar hacia arriba y respirar fatigado.

Poco a poco los ojos del pequeño comenzaron a cerrarse, durmiéndose rendido en el suelo.

La lluvia mojaba las hojas del gran árbol donde el niño dormía debajo y esas gotas lo mojaban levemente, pero eso no le importaba.

Gruñidos llenaron la zona, siendo los culpables una manada de animales que se acercaba al pequeño rubio.

Lobos hambrientos llegaron a la zona, mirando al rubio con hambre en sus ojos.

El primer lobo, uno grande y de color gris, se acercó al niño lentamente, olfateándolo y analizándolo. Solo que luego de un segundo comenzó a gruñir complacido.

Antes de que el lobo pudiera hacer algo, una corriente de viento pasó a su lado, y lo siguiente que paso fue que la cabeza del lobo cayó al suelo.

Los lobos gimieron asustados por eso, viendo delante de sus ojos a un nuevo ser.

Era una mujer alta, de 1.80 seguramente, con largo cabello verde que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, ojos naranjas sin pupila, piel oscura y un rostro serio. La ropa de la mujer consistía en un vestido color lila claro, siendo largo hasta sus tobillos y zapatos de un color idéntico.

La mujer observaba con seriedad al grupo de lobos, que gruñían tratando de parecer feroces, solo para que la mujer elevara su mano.

Los vientos se agitaron sobre las cabezas de los lobos, y en un instante, el viento se transformó en cuchillas que cortaron a los lobos.

Los gemidos de dolor y miedo salían de los hocicos de los animales, comenzando a correr y alejarse de la mujer de cabello verde.

Cuando los lobos se fueron, la mujer camino lentamente hacia el niño, sentándose a su lado para mirar sus pies y suprimir un sollozo.

Tomando la cabeza del rubio y colocándola en su regazo, luz violeta lleno la mano de la mujer mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba el cabello del niño.

Con su mano cubierta de luz, la mujer fue pasándola por el cuerpo del niño, comenzando por sus lastimados pies, continuando por sus heridas piernas, cubiertas de raspones y moretones, llegando hasta su torso, donde los signos de la desnutrición y la hambruna estaban presentes, para terminar en su rostro, donde los ojos del niño permanecían cerrados.

Acariciando la mejilla del niño, este fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos, para mirar hacia arriba y ver la sonrisa de la hermosa mujer de cabello verde.

¿Qui…en…?— hablo lentamente por causa del cansancio y agotamiento, sintiendo que su dolor se curaba para su asombro.

Mi nombre es Celestia.— dijo la mujer con una sonrisa de madre, acariciando la mejilla del niño con su mano— ¿Tu nombre?

Naru…to...— dijo el identificado Naruto con sus ojos cerrándose ante el toque de la mujer.

Lo siento, Naruto.— dijo Celestia con una mueca triste— Mi magia no puede curar la hambruna y deshidratación...Eso lo curaremos luego.

Naruto no pudo decir nada, sus ojos se cerraron para no volver a abrirse, durmiéndose por la sensación del suave toque de Celestia.

Su magia no podía curar cosas como la devastación de la hambruna y la sed. Eso debía curarlo con comida y agua.

No entendía que hacia un niño solo en el bosque. Por sus heridas y la forma en la que corría, podía entender que estaba huyendo de algo. Del que aún era desconocido para ella. Pero eso no la detendría de cuidar del niño. Sin importar que cosas vinieran a buscarlo, sin importar si su pasado la perjudicaba, ella cuidaría de Naruto.

 **Tiempo después**

Dos años habían pasado desde que Naruto fue encontrado por Celestia. Dos años en los que Naruto se había convertido en un hijo para la mujer de cabello verde.

Ella había descubierto muchas cosas de Naruto. Una de ellas era que su hijo no quería hablar de su pasado. Le aterraba hablar de este. Celestia no quiso perjudicar ni asustar a su hijo, por lo que decidió que el pasado sería un tema del cual nunca hablarían.

Otra cosa que había descubierto era que Naruto, a pesar de ser un niño con un pasado terrible, a pesar de ser encontrado en precarias condiciones y no recordar casi nada de él, era muy alegre.

Para Celestia, Naruto era una bola de alegría e hiperactividad. Siempre alegre y feliz, tratando de estar junto a su madre y amarla.

Naruto amaba a la mujer que lo salvo hace años. La amaba como una madre porque ella fue quien lo alimento, cuido, protegió y amo cuando nunca había experimentado eso.

Ahora mismo, Celestia y Naruto estaban fuera de su casa del bosque.

La casa de Naruto y Celestia era una cabaña de madera, siendo pequeña y acogedora, lo suficientemente grande para dos personas y siendo cómoda según Naruto.

Celestia estaba sentada en un tronco cortado mientras que Naruto estaba sentado en el suelo con sus piernas cruzadas.

La mujer de cabello verde llevaba el mismo vestido que hace tres años, pero la vestimenta de Naruto había cambiado.

Ahora la vestimenta de Naruto consistía en una camiseta verde idéntica al cabello de su madre, pantalones cortos marrones y zapatillas blancas con detalles azules. Ropa normal para un niño que aparentaba ser normal.

Escucha, Naruto...— dijo Celestia alzando un dedo— Lo que voy a decirte es muy importante.

Si, Kaa-Chan.— dijo Naruto con una asentimiento y teniendo una gran sonrisa.

Un suspiro escapo de la boca de Celestia.

Yo…soy un demonio.— dijo Celestia esperando algún grito de asombro o algo similar, sin embargo consiguió que Naruto la mirara inclinando la cabeza.

¿Demonio?— pregunto Naruto confundido— ¿Eres un demonio…? ¿Cómo esos de los libros que me das?

Una cosa que Celestia hacía con su hijo era educarlo en diferentes aspectos de la educación infantil.

Su hijo no era un genio, eso lo tenía claro. Él era alguien que aprendía más con su cuerpo que con otra cosa. Pero aun así, Celestia trataba de enseñarle a Naruto diferentes temas como historia de **Earth Land** y **Fiore** , matemáticas, básicas en su caso, todo tipo de cosa que le pudiera ser útil a Naruto.

Pero su hijo había demostrado no ser muy dotado en el estudio. Él era alguien que prefería estar jugando todo el tiempo y estar divirtiéndose a estudiar como su madre se lo pedía.

Celestia no se quejaba de eso. Naruto se la pasaba jugando con ella, algo que Celestia adoraba, porque ella amaba pasar tiempo con su hijo.

¿Eso no te asusta?— Celestia hubiera esperado que su hijo se asustara ante la perspectiva de que ella era un demonio, después de todo, no todos los demonios eran amables como ella.

Dices ser un demonio...pero eso no cambia de que tú eres Kaa-Chan.— dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa, causando que Celestia llevara su mano a su boca suprimiendo un jadeo.

Naruto...— dijo Celestia con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, causando que el niño se asustara.

Siempre había temido el día que ella le dijera a su hijo que era un demonio. Temía que ese día llegara porque tal vez haría que su hijo dejara de amarla. Ella pensaba que su hijo se asustaría y que huiría de ella por saber que era un demonio. Todo el tiempo pensó que Naruto huiría por saber eso. Pero ahora Naruto la aceptaba, a pesar de ser un demonio, la aceptaba.

Eso la hacía llorar.

¡Kaa-Chan!— grito Naruto levantándose para colocar sus manos en las mejillas de su madre, limpiando las lágrimas— ¡N-No llores! ¡Yo...!

Tranquilo, Naruto...— dijo Celestia tomando la mano de su hijo, apoyándose en su toque— No lloro porque este triste ni nada de eso...— Celestia se agacho levemente para besar la frente de su hijo, causando que Naruto la mirara a los ojos— Lloro porque estoy feliz.

Ah…ya veo.— dijo Naruto asistiendo con la cabeza algo avergonzado por el beso en la frente— ¿Eso era todo lo que tenías que decirme?

No...Ahora comenzaras el entrenamiento mágico.— dijo Celestia con una sonrisa, causando que Naruto sonriera ampliamente.

¡¿Enserio?!— grito Naruto esperanzado, causando que su madre asistiera con la cabeza.

Naruto siempre ha admirado a su madre por ser una usuaria de magia de viento. Además de poseer una magia de curación, con la cual le salvo la vida hace tres años.

No te enseñare cualquier magia, Naruto...— dijo Celestia con un toque serio en su voz— Tú serás…mi **Devil Slayer**.

¿ **Devil Slayer**?— repitió Naruto confundido, mirando a su madre con duda— ¿Qué es eso?

 **Devil Slayer** es una magia antigua, Naruto.— dijo Celestia alzando su dedo— Una magia que te protegerá de nuestros enemigos.

¿Nuestros enemigos?— pregunto Naruto confundido.

Te enseñare la **Ten no Metsuaku Mahō** ("Caza Demonios del Cielo").— Celestia sonrió al ver el asombro en Naruto— Con esta magia…no solo podrás derrotar a tus oponentes…sino que podrás curar a los demás.

¡Sí!— dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa— ¡Yo quiero curar a los demás como tú me curaste, Kaa-Chan!

Celestia rio en su mano por las palabras de Naruto, sintiéndose complacida porque su hijo quería ser como ella.

Quiero que aprendas algo de los **Devil Slayer** , Naruto.— Celestia noto como Naruto la miraba expectante, por lo que continuo— Hay cuatro generaciones de **Devil Slayer**...La primera consiste en los **Devil Slayer** que han aprendido las artes de Caza Demonios mediante las enseñanzas de un demonio.— Naruto levanto la mano, causando que Celestia riera un poco.

¿Entonces yo sería de la primera generación?— dijo Naruto algo inseguro, bajando la mano para señalarse con su dedo, obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de Celestia.

La segunda. Son los magos que aprenden las artes del **Devil Slayer** mediante libros y pergaminos.— Celestia asintió con la cabeza, notando como Naruto quería hablar.

¿Existen libros que enseñan la magia **Devil Slayer**?— pregunto Naruto algo asombrado.

Si, existen. Solo que es mejor aprenderlas mediante un experto.— respondió Celestia alzando su mano, creando una corriente de viento en su palma— La tercera. Son los magos que reciben la magia de Caza Demonios por medio de una transferencia de magia…y la cuarta...— Celestia gano una mueca al hablar— Son los **Devil Slayer** que son entrenados por un demonio y…roban su magia.— Naruto abrió sus ojos sorprendido al escuchar eso.

¿Roban su magia…?— susurro Naruto asombrado, asqueado ante la idea de que un hijo robara la magia de su padre demoniaco— ¿C-Como la roban…?

...— Celestia permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, analizando el rostro de su hijo y esperando ver si él era lo suficiente maduro para saber la forma en que los **Devil Slayer** de primera generación se pasaban a la cuarta. Un suspiro escapo de la boca de Celestia— La roban al final del entrenamiento…cuando su padre o madre demonio ya no tiene más cosas que enseñarle…ellos los matan, comen su carne y beben su sangre.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron en shock ante esas palabras, mirando a Celestia con asombro puro en sus ojos.

…Yo nunca hare eso...— dijo Naruto con ojos estrechados, obteniendo la atención de su madre— Yo…Yo seré un **Devil Slayer** de primera generación.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Celestia sonrió, no una sonrisa amorosa de madre que ella comúnmente daría a su hijo, sino una sonrisa más macabra.

El entrenamiento comienza ahora...— dijo Celestia levantándose del tronco cortado, elevando su mano y sacudiendo los vientos— ¡La primera gran lección es…!— Naruto tuvo que rodar hacia atrás cuando una corriente de viento muy potente impacto donde antes estaba sentado— ¡Aprender a esquivar!

Naruto tuvo que correr y huir de su madre, que volaba por el aire mientras que lanzaba corrientes de viento que destruían todo a su paso.

 **Tiempo después**

Tres años habían pasado desde que inicio el entrenamiento de Celesti. Tres años en los que Naruto pudo aprender una cosa muy importante de su madre.

Pudo aprender a esquivar.

Su madre era un demonio en términos de entrenamiento. Una sádica total que adoraba verlo sufrir según Naruto.

Como Celestia descubrió que Naruto no era muy inteligente, decidió que Naruto debería aprender por medio del sufrimiento y experiencia.

Desde su primera lección con su madre, Naruto tuvo que estar preparado para esquivar y huir de las cuchillas de viento que Celestia le enviaría.

Celestia era una madre amorosa, pero era muy seria cuando se trataba de la vida de su hijo.

Después de todo, ella sabía que en poco tiempo, ellos vendrían.

Parte de ella se arrepentía de haber adoptado a Naruto hace años. Porque sabía que si ese niño se quedaba con ella, se vería involucrado en su lucha. Una lucha que solo le pertenecía a ella y a los demonios que la perseguían.

Pero ella no pudo evitarlo. Quiso salvar al niño herido que encontró hace años. Quiso amar al pequeño niño que la llamo "Kaa-Chan" cuando apenas se conocieron.

 **¡Tenma no Kazekiri**! ("Viento Cortante del Demonio del Cielo")— grito Naruto alzando sus manos y bajándolas fuertemente, creando una corriente de viento que se dirigio hacia un árbol cercano, cortándolo en varios pedazos más pequeños.

Naruto sonrió cruzándose de brazos al ver eso, teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

¡¿Viste eso, Kaa-Chan!?— Naruto volteo a ver a su madre, que estaba sentada en un tronco cortado afuera de su cabaña, teniendo una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

Claro que lo vi.— dijo Celestia con una sonrisa de orgullo.

Con el pasar de los dos años, Naruto había entrenado arduamente su magia de Caza Demonios, algo que la enorgullecía. Ella le enseño los hechizos básicos que sabía, pero su hijo no tardo en crear nuevos hechizos por aburrimiento.

Incluso creo su propio Arte Secreto del **Devil Slayer** , algo que la hacía sumamente orgullosa.

En el tiempo que Naruto y Celestia pasaron juntos, Naruto habia aprendido muchas cosas de su madre.

Ella le enseño varios aspectos de la magia Caza Demonios. Y lo más importante, Celestia accedió a enseñarle su verdadera forma.

La verdadera forma que Celestia ocultaba tras el cuerpo de una humana normal. La forma en la que ella accedía a su poder entero. Un poder que llego a dejar en shock a Naruto.

Su madre era muy poderosa, eso era algo que Naruto dedujo luego de ver su verdadera forma.

Mirando el cielo, Celestia vio que la luna seguía en su punto exacto, por lo que asintió con la cabeza algo triste.

Era el momento que ella espero durante tantos años.

Naruto...— Naruto se detuvo al igual que sus manos, que manipulaban dos grandes acumulaciones de viento en ellas— Ven adentro…es hora de dormir.

Ahh...— un gemido decepcionado escapo de la boca de Naruto por escuchar esas palabras, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero— Yo quería seguir practicando magia...

Celestia rio un poco, llevando sus manos a sus ojos para que Naruto no pudiera verlos.

El interior de su cabaña era una simple habitación con dos camas, una mesa con dos sillas, un baño y una cocina.

Una pequeña casa, pero acogedora según Naruto.

Sacándose la ropa quedando solo en un bóxer verde, Naruto se metió en la cama, mirando a su madre con curiosidad porque ella no se acostaba en su cama.

Celestia miraba las diferentes secciones de la casa con una mirada extraña en sus ojos, hasta que volteo a mirar a Naruto, caminando lentamente hacia su hijo para sentarse en la cama y cubrirlo con las sabanas.

Duerme bien, Naruto...— luego de decir eso, Celestia beso su frente suavemente durante varios segundos.

Naruto miraba a su madre con sus ojos algo abiertos. Celestia había dejado de arroparlo cuando tenía diez años.

Luego de eso, Naruto sintió sus ojos pesados. Inconscientemente comenzo a cerrarlos mirando como su madre poco a poco se alejaba.

…

Un gran bostezo escapo de la boca de Naruto, levantándose de la cama para sobar sus ojos y estirarse.

¿Kaa-Chan?— bostezo Naruto con cansancio, abriendo lentamente su ojo derecho para mirar a su alrededor.

La cama de su madre estaba tendida, por lo que Naruto dedujo que su madre se levantó primero.

Saliendo de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia uno de los muebles de la sala, Naruto fue sacando su ropa.

Ahora Naruto vestía una camiseta de mangas largas color verde, un chaleco negro con bolsillos en la zona del pecho y los costados, pantalones vaqueros azules oscuro y unas zapatillas negras con detalles verdes.

Saliendo de la cabaña, Naruto miro a su alrededor.

¡Kaa-Chan!— grito Naruto al aire con sus manos alrededor de su boca, mirando a todos lados algo preocupado— ¡Kaa-Chan!

Una duda plagaba la mente de Naruto desde que se levantó de su cama.

¿Dónde estaba su madre?

 **Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

Como vieron, esta es la historia que prometí que tendría.

Celesti significa celestial en italiano, yo solo le agregue una a al final. No crean que le puse Celestia por Celestial y por falta de creatividad. Otra cosa que les diré de Celestia es que ella volverá a aparecer en un futuro muy cercano. No en términos de capítulos, sino en arcos de **Fairy Tail**.

En esta historia, Naruto será menor. Tendrá trece años y será emparejado con Wendy. No esperen que el romance comience apenas conocerse. El romance comenzara en la saga de los juegos mágicos seguramente, donde Wendy conocerá a su rival y amiga.

Les quiero hacer una pregunta.

Que prefieren, una historia o dos nuevas.

Porque no sé como pero la inspiración por **Fairy Tail** se me ha vuelto a aparecer levemente.

Yo puedo hacer la reescritura para **Leviatán** con un título diferente y un gran cambio de enfoque junto a la trama. Y también pudo hacer una historia de Naruto siendo un **Dragon Slayer** de Primera generación, solo que teniendo la **Kongō no Metsuryū Mahō** ("Caza Dragones de Diamante"), solo que en esta historia, será un emparejamiento único, o en el caso que no me resista, un Harem muy reducido.

Por esa razón, prefieren que haga la reescritura de **Leviatán** y que haga una historia de Naruto siendo Caza Dragones de Diamante.


	2. Adios

Como leyeron en el título y la descripción, este es un adiós a .

Para los que se pregunten la razón de esto, seguramente la mayoría ya la saben, pero para los que no, les explicare aquí abajo.

Todo se debe al plagio de la historia **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad**.

Voy a abrir levemente mi corazón para que entiendan como me siento.

La historia **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad** es mi segunda historia, la segunda que cree y subí con mi propio esfuerzo y dedicación. Yo reí, llore, me sentí triste, me sentí feliz, sentí eso y mucho más con esa historia porque yo fui quien la creo.

Cuando vi como alguien plagiaba mi historia, me sentí mal.

Es decir, esta historia es mi propio esfuerzo y que alguien la tome y diga que es suya como si nada me molesta.

Además, ¿Saben que otra cosa me molestaba?

Más que nada me enfureció todo lo que hizo el hijo de puta. Es decir, yo, en mi primer mensaje a él, le dije que solo **Brax16** era quien tenía mi autorización para subir la historia a Wattpad y le pedí que borrara la historia porque no me gustaba que él esté tomando el crédito por algo que es mío.

Como él no me escucho, yo y Brax subimos el falso capítulo 23 de **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad** pidiendo que denunciaran la historia.

Pero después de eso, él se cambió el nombre. Se va cambiando como tres veces de nombre.

En todos sus mensajes, solo leí excusa tras excusa, cada una patética y sin sentido.

Es decir, salto que le habían robado el teléfono y que por eso no podía contactarme y que mi cuenta era recién creada. Salto que el teléfono robado era el de su hermano y que por eso no podía bajar la aplicación de Wattpad y Fanfiction.

Yo le dije que eso no tenía sentido y que había plagiado mi historia como todas las que tiene en su usuario, ya que él nunca puso que la historia **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad** y las otras no le pertenecían, solo lo escribió minutos después de que yo le mande los mensajes. Después de que yo le mande mensajes diciendo que esas historias no le pertenecían, él puso que esas historias no le pertenecen y escribió los nombres de los autores en las descripciones.

Lo que quiero decir es que si nunca le hubiera mandado los mensajes, el seguiría diciendo que es el dueño de las historias y jamás hubiera puesto los dueños de esas historias.

En fin, lo que de verdad me enojo fue que cuando le dije que no le creía y que borrara mi historia de su usuario, el me silencio y me bloqueo tanto a mi como a Brax para impedir que entremos a su perfil.

Este anuncio no es un adiós de por vida, es simplemente un anuncio diciendo que me voy de para ir a Wattpad.

Básicamente, me estoy mudando.

Me duele abandonar esta página, . Porque no bromeo cuando digo que esta página me salvo la vida.

Aún recuerdo cuanto tenía catorce o quince años y estaba tirado en mi cama.

Estaba solo, no tenía el apoyo de nadie y pensaba en las maneras de desaparecer sin molestar a nadie y sin que ninguna persona se enterara de que desaparecí.

Llevaba un intento fallido de suicidio y pensando en el siguiente, me acorde de una escena de "dibujitos" que vi cuando era más joven.

Aburrido e interesado, agarre el teléfono y busque lo que me acordaba de ese dibujito.

A quien encontré fue a Naruto.

No me acordaba pero lo veía de chiquito. Las imágenes de mi haciendo una cruz con los dedos me llegaron a la cabeza, y entonces empecé a verlo, olvidándome de mis mierdas personales y concentrándome en verlo.

Cuando termine de ver a Naruto **Genin** , estaba aburrido y empecé con los videos sobre teorías y esas cosas, hasta que un día encontré una palabra que nunca había escuchado.

Fanfic.

Encontré las historias de Naruto y ahí encontré una manera de no pensar en todo lo que me dolía y entristecía cuando era más joven.

Y tres años después de encontrar el Anime, estaba leyendo un Cross de Highschool DxD, no me acuerdo cual era, solo me acuerdo que Naruto solo estaba emparejado con Rias, no era un Harem.

Y ahí me puse a pensar.

¿Por qué una historia de DxD no es Harem? Para mi cada historia de DxD debe ser por derecho Harem.

Y ahí comenzaron mis gustos por los harems y poco después de eso, estaba leyendo sobre dioses hindi, notando las similitudes del **Sharingan** , **Rinnegan** y varias cosas de Naruto Shippuden con estos dioses

Ahí fue cuando pensé. "¿Existe una historia donde Naruto sea hijo del Deva, Indra?"

Fue en ese momento que nació mi primera historia, **Legado del Empedrador Celestial**. Sin darme cuenta, me volví un escritor de Fics y este tipo de historias que yo imagino comenzaron a cambiar mi mundo.

Como sea, este no es un adiós, es una mudanza.

En cierta manera esto me duele. Es decir, llevo aquí más de un año, he leído sus comentarios, he reído con ellos, cuando iniciaba más de uno me ha hecho sentir mal, el punto es que me duele abandonarlos.

Como sea, ahora iré a Wattpad. Ahí estaré con gran parte de mis historias. El nombre de usuario es **uzuindra** , así, sin números ni mayúsculas.

Como digo cuando una historia es reescrita, son libres de expresar odio en los comentarios. Son libres de decir que soy infantil por tirar todo esto por una sola historia. Son libres de decir que soy un hijo de puta. Hagan lo que quieran, yo tomare su odio.

Gracias por haberme leído aquí en Fanfiction. Los quiero mucho, en serio se los digo.

Adiós.


End file.
